particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and Politics of Selucia
Politics of Selucia takes place in a framework of a decentralized unitary representative democratic presidential republic, characterized by strict separation of powers betwen the executive branch, headed by the popularly-elected Rector, and the legislative, known as the Selucian Senate. Selucia has a multi-party system. Executive power is exercized by the cabinet, nominated and headed by the Rector but whose members must be confirmed by the Senate. The judiciary is partly independent of the executive and the legislature, and the highest court is the Supreme Court of Selucia. At the provincial level executive power is vested in the Praetors elected in a first-past-the-post system, and legislative power is vested in provincial Senates. At the municipal level most government takes place under a demarchic system. National and provincial legislative and executive elections take place concurrently every four years unless early elections are called. National government Leadership Legislative branch Legislative power in Selucia belongs to the Selucian Senate (Senatus Populi Seluciae, literally "Senate of the People of Selucia"). Though the ministers of the government are on the top of the ladder, laws and treaties can only be ratified by this group. The members of the Selucian Senate are called Senatores/Senatrices. A single member is called a Senator/Senatrix. The Senators' most used venue for campaigning is the rostrum, a traditional concession to the time when modern communication tools were not present. Modern tools as well are used to contact voters, like TV shows, blogs, mail advertising, posters, and websites. An election campaign can be expensive, so most candidates have a comfortable family background. But from time to time Selucian citizens come together to form a new party and collecting money for their stance. Heated debates and funny little stories are always part of a discussion here. The Selucian Senate is often the place of international meetings as well as the annual new year's celebration, to which the Selucian citizens are invited by the government. The people of the continent of Majatra regard this place as one of the major powers that others cannot deny to listen to from time to time. The South Ocean Treaty Organization was founded here and subsequently spread across the Majatran continent. In the rich history of Selucia important decisions were made here, deciding between war and peace, aid and pressure, and common free trade and government control. The Senate's major importance for the Republic is well known in the myths and tales of Selucia. Every first of January, the government thanks the gods for their leadership, inspiration and wisdom. Each town and city has its own Curia, where elected and appointed magistrates handle the tasks of daily life. The villages and rural districts are mostly connected to governmental structures of neighbouring towns and cities. It is common in Selucia to dress in traditional clothes during daily work due to the archipelago's tropical climate. Though in modern times ballots can be handled electronically, Selucia went through several crises with this system. As a result, Selucia returned to an easier and more traditional way. Now the voters tick the box next to the name of their favored candidate and drop the ballot in a box. Two members of each party then count the ballots. This prevents cheating. The Selucian citizens are proud to combine modernity with traditional elements in Selucia. Executive branch Rector The executive of the Republic is led by a popularly-elected Rector of the Republic.. The Rector serves as Head of State and Head of Government, as Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces, and has the right of receiving and sending ambassadors. Dictator In cases of extreme emergency, the Senate could elect a Dictator/Dictatrix with full power over the armed forces, unaccountable to any body. The Dictator was elected by a constitutional majority and only served for four years. Unlike the Consuls, the Dictator could not be called to answer for their actions even after the end of their term in office. During rule by a Dictator, the Consuls and Senate continued to operate, but they were subordinate to the Dictator's imperium maius. The office of Dictator was abolished by Caesar Senatus Aelius Celer. Imperator Selucia's Head of State was known as the Imperator (literally "General"). The title originates from the official name of the first elected Head of State of Selucia after Unification, which in turn was derived from the name of the unofficial leader of the Selucian League in Antiquity. Although the League was a military alliance, it was later seen as the first time Selucia was united under a single government, and subsequent nationalist governments derived much of their symbolism from the imagined or real symbols of the League. The full title of the Imperator before the abolition of the office was Imperator/Imperatrix Omnis Seluciae, Fidei Defensor/Fidei Defensatrix, highlighting the supremacy of the Selucian Patriarchal Church during the late days of the Imperium. Before the ascendancy of Hosianism, the Imperator's official title was Imperator Caesar Augustus Pontifex Maximus, as the office also had a leading position in Selucian Paganism. Magistrates Those whom the Senatus elects form the government of the Selucian Republic. A wide spectrum of political leanings exist within the cabinet, but all offices are intended to be filled with the best possible persons. One of the differences in comparison with other nations on Terra is the power of each office. Some of them have more power than others or share power with the Consules. But all are responsible for their office alone and have to give a vindication speech after their turn. They can't get punished as member of the cabinet but later when they are just senatores again their illegal acts can be punished. Nevertheless it is a high honour to be elected to hold an office and most, if not all, Senatores work hard toward this goal. It offers high reputation and influence and their descendants are proud to have well known if not famous family members within their ranks. Judicial branch The judicial branch is composed of a hierarchy of law courts which ensure that any proposed or imposed executive enforcement complies with Selucian law and international treaties, with the Iudicium Maximum being the highest institution. Local government Political parties Category:Government and politics of Selucia